


With You

by Stilinskis (MollyHime)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, men being gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/pseuds/Stilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it's just that, werewolf weddings are often used as a way to strengthen and build new alliances."<br/>Kira and Malia attend a werewolf wedding and pretend to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange.  
> Super huge thanks to Jas and Sparrow for beta reading for me!

"Scott, no, I don't want to!" Malia whined, her body falling out of the camera frame on Skype as she threw herself back on the bed. Sitting next to her, Kira didn't exactly look enthusiastic either.

"We won't know anyone there Scott!" She protested. "We've never met anyone from this pack before. I don't think this is a good idea!" Kira chewed nervously at her lip as Malia reemerged, shaking her head in agreement. 

Scott sighed. "I know and I'm sorry but you two are the only ones that can go! Lydia is in New York looking at colleges and me and Stiles won't be back from our own visits until Monday. And you know Liam and Mason can't be trusted on their own." He pouted and Kira could feel herself giving in even before he said 'please'. 

Malia groaned and answered for the both of them. "Fine! But you owe us for this!" She'd gotten a pained grimace, like Scott had just asked her to take his calculus test. 

Scott beamed at the two of them. "You guys are the best! I'll send you all the info!" He started fiddling with his phone, texting them the time and location, before he paused and glanced back at them, a little guilt crossing his face. 

Kira noticed immediately. "What are you not telling us?" She asked. 

"Well it's just that," he stopped for a moment, trying to decide exactly how to word what he wanted to say. "Well it's just that, werewolf weddings are often used as a way to strengthen and build new alliances."

"Okay?" Malia answered, sounding rather perplexed. "I don't see how having allies is a bad thing. I think we need all we can get honestly."

"Yeah that's true, but that's not the type of alliance I'm talking about. I'm talking about permanent, binding alliances."

"Scott, spit it out already. What do you mean?" Malia demanded. 

"I mean, they're going to view you as potential mates to marry and adopt into their packs," he rushed out quickly. He bit his lip as he looked at the two stunned faces in his Skype window. 

Malia was the first to recover. "Excuse me? I am not getting married off to anyone!"

"Yeah," Kira added. "I don't really think my parents would be very happy with that."

"I would never ask you guys to do that!" Scott interjected quickly. "That's why I was thinking," another awkward pause, "Maybe you guys should pretend to date each other. Just for the wedding of course!"

Kira laughed nervously. "You're not serious right?"

"That would never work!" Malia added. 

"It totally would! You guys are already best friends!" Scott said enthusiastically. "All you have to do is just amp it up a little. Hold hands, cling to each other, maybe kiss?" He could see how red Kira turned almost immediately. 

Malia and Kira turned to each other, and Scott watched them communicate through eyebrow raises and twitching shoulders for several long moments before they finally turned back to him. 

"Alright, we'll do it. But only because it's for you!" Kira decided, frowning. 

"And you definitely owe us," Malia tossed in. 

Scott smiled broadly again. "Thank you guys so much. Everything's going to go just fine, you'll see!"

Kira really hoped that would be true.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days until the wedding and Kira was feeling a bit nervous about, well, everything. She'd never been to a werewolf wedding, and she'd never pretended to date her best friend, either. It wasn’t like she didn't have any dating experience, but with Malia it felt different. She'd never had to fake it and convince strangers she was madly in love so she wouldn’t have to face marriage proposals. It was a complicated situation, and Kira couldn’t help but stress.

And Malia, well, she hadn't been making it any easier. Kira really admired the way Malia threw herself into things, but the last couple of days she'd been practically glued to Kira's side. She had claimed it was because Kira needed to smell like her if anyone was going to believe them, and that Kira needed to stop jumping out of her skin every time Malia took her hand. Whatever the reason, Kira had been finding it incredibly distracting. She was just looking forward to the wedding being over so everything can just go back to normal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the wedding, Kira's nerves were in full panic mode. She really didn't know why she agreed to this in the first place, and she vowed that the next time someone asked her for something, she'd say no. Realistically, she knew that that would never happen. She felt bad when she told someone no. But it was nice to pretend.

It was ten when she headed out to pick up Malia. They took Kira’s car, because no way in hell was she letting Malia drive. The wedding venue was a two hour drive and the wedding wasn’t until one, so she figured they’d get there with plenty of time to do a little mingling beforehand. She’d gone over and over the names, packs, and ranks of every other guest with Lydia a million times, and even if she still felt nauseous, she thought she had it all memorized. Now, all she had to do was not offend anyone, and stick close to Malia. She took a deep breath as she pulled up in front of Malia’s house. She shot a text to Malia, and settled back in her seat to wait.

When Malia came out of the house, Kira had to take a moment to compose herself. Malia looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a clingy black dress, and her hair was tied off to the side and fell in a braid over her shoulder. Kira was left speechless, and a bit self conscious, if she was honest. She wore a black sundress and she had let her hair fall in loose curls. She just hoped she looked good enough.

“Hi!” Malia was beaming as she got in the car, and Kira couldn’t help but laugh. Malia’s energy was infectious and Kira cheered up just a little bit.

“Hi there! You ready to go?” She asked Malia.

“Absolutely, let’s knock ‘em dead.” 

Kira was glad that if she had to do this with anyone, it’s Malia. She often felt like Malia is the only one that truly understood her. She loved her friends and her pack, but without Malia, she wasn’t sure what she would do.

By the time they got to the venue, Malia was clearly itching to get out of the car. She’d never been good with enclosed spaces, and especially not with cars. She shot out of the car as soon as they parked, and Kira followed behind, a little slower. She was still a bit nervous. She wished she could feel the kind of ease Malia did in social situations, and just throw herself into any situation without over thinking every single word. Malia stopped, waiting for Kira, and held out a hand. Kira took it, a bit shyly, and smiled. She just needed to try and enjoy it.

It wasn’t long before they were intercepted by another guest - the mother of the bride. Kira swallowed hard, before dropping Malia’s hand, so she could shake the woman’s hand.

“Alpha Morain, it’s so nice to meet you,” Kira said politely. “I’m Kira Yukimura, and this is Malia Tate. We’re from the McCall pack in Beacon Hills.”

The woman studied them for a moment. “Ah yes, the McCall pack. A true alpha, and only 17. It’s so very rare that we see such young packs.” Kira couldn’t tell from the tone of her voice if the woman was impressed or irritated. “Where is Alpha McCall?” 

“Unfortunately he couldn’t be here. Like you said, we are a young pack, and unfortunately by the time we got your invitation, he was already locked in to another commitment.” Kira tried to sound remorseful, but the conversation was stressing her out, and she could sense that the alpha was not really impressed with them.

Thankfully, Malia stepped in. “That’s why he sent us. We’re a small, close knit pack, so he sent us with his full trust and support. He knows we’ll represent our pack well.” Kira nudged her slightly, she knew Malia could feel the tension that was building as well, but she needed her to stay cordial.

Alpha Morain eyed them again. “I see. Your alpha seems wise for his age. I had been hoping to discuss an alliance with him, but perhaps I can talk with you two. I’d like to introduce you to two of my younger pack members. Perhaps you’ll hit it off.” There was insinuation in her tone, and Kira thanked Scott for having warned them before hand.

Malia wrapped an arm possessively around Kira’s waist, and pulled her close. She smiled, with just a little too much teeth. “We’d love to meet more of your pack. However, we’re both taken.” Kira flushed a little, and she felt the warmth run through her body. It felt nice to hear Malia say that, even if it none of it was real.

“I see.” This time there was definitely negative vibes flowing from Alpha Morain. “Regardless, we may talk later. It’s time to find your seats.” It was clearly a dismissal, as she walked away without another word. 

Kira let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, and Malia pulled her into a hug. Even in her heels, she was still much shorter than Malia, but she buried her face in Malia’s neck gratefully. “I can’t do this,” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Malia’s waist.

“We’ll do this together,” Malia promised her, rubbing her back. “You handled that perfectly. I know you’re nervous, but I’m right by your side, okay?”

“Okay,” Kira agreed, releasing Malia. 

“If anyone can do this, we can do this.” Malia slipped her fingers through Kira’s, and rubbed her thumb soothingly across the back of her hand. “Come on, let’s go find our seats.” She led Kira through the gathering crowd. Thankfully they were allowed to find their seats in peace. Kira expected the interrogations would come during the reception. 

The wedding itself was beautiful. Kira had never been to a supernatural wedding. In many aspects, it was a lot like human weddings. But Kira loved the joining of the packs. It was a lot like a father giving his daughter away, but also the opposite. It was about bringing the packs together, taking the love between the bride and groom and extending it to their packs, creating a new bond, a new alliance. It was beautiful, and it made tears prick behind Kira’s eyes. She hoped one day her own wedding would be this beautiful. She glanced at Malia, and startled a little when she saw Malia already looking at her.

‘You okay?’ Malia mouths, and Kira nods, smiles. She felt her heart swell a little at how much Malia cared. She could feel herself start to wish that their hands were twined because they both wanted it, not because they were trying to avoid tying themselves to other packs before they were even out of high school. She tried to push it out of her mind, and just enjoy the rest of the ceremony.

The reception was festive and fun. It was relaxed and alive, and Kira and Malia found themselves enjoying it. The food was amazing, and there was so much of it. Kira always forgot how much werewolves could eat. They mingled and chatted with others, and Kira managed to remember everyone’s names and ranks without screwing up. Malia always let her talk first, because she never bothered to look through all the information Lydia sent them. Kira was not surprised, but she found everything Malia does endearing. 

Everything was going fine until Alpha Morain finds them again. She dragged two boys who looked about their age along with her. Kira tensed. She had nearly forgotten about their uncomfortable encounter with the alpha earlier.

“Ah, Miss Yukimura and Miss Tate. I’ve found you at last. I’d like to introduce you to Tristan and Ruairi, two of my youngest pack members. I thought the four of you could get to know each other.”

Kira tried to smile kindly, even if all she wanted was for the boys to go away. “Nice to meet you.” Malia ignored them, and it honestly made Kira want to laugh.

Tristan smiled at her. “I’d be honored if you would dance with me.”

Kira wanted to say no, but she wasn’t sure how much she could get away with without being rude. It was a Morain wedding after all, so she agreed and let herself be pulled onto the dance floor. She did laugh the next time, when she saw Ruairi ask Malia the same question. Malia raised an eyebrow, then turned back to her plate of food. Ruairi stood there awkwardly for a few moments before giving up and walking away. Kira really wished she was more like Malia.

Dancing with Tristan was, awkward to say the least. She wasn’t interested in him in the slightest, and most of what he said to her goes in one ear and out the other. She tried to listen enough to answer him, but she was mostly just trying to figure out how quickly she can escape. She’d had enough of this day, and she wanted to go home and figure out all of the new feelings she’d developed for Malia in the privacy of her own house.

But Tristan just didn’t let up. He started talking about how strong they could make their packs by joining together, and Kira started to get uncomfortable. She tried to move away from him, but he pulled her closer by the waist, and she was too scared to make a scene.

But suddenly, he was pushed away from her, none too gently, and Malia was next to her, eyes flashing in anger. “Are you okay?” she asked, checking Kira over. “I could hear your heartbeat.”  
“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Kira assured her, because Malia looked like she wanted to tear someone’s throat out. “Let’s just go home, please.” She let Malia lead her back to the car. She was a little in shock. 

The drive home was silent. Kira could feel Malia watching her, but she just didn’t feel up to saying anything. All of her emotions were swirling, and she didn’t know what to do with them.

When she pulled the car into Malia’s driveway, Malia finally spoke up. “What’s bothering you?”

Kira shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

Malia frowned. “I know you better than that. Talk to me.”

Kira scrubbed her hands over her face and sighed. “I thought I could handle pretending we were something. But the longer the day went on, and then all of that stuff with Tristan. I just, don’t know.” She huffed out the last bit, and didn’t look at Malia.

“Hey,” Malia’s voice was soft, and Kira couldn’t help but look up at her. Malia reached for her hand, and held it tight. “When Tristan grabbed you like that, I was so mad. Mostly because he scared you but I could hear what he was saying and it made me mad, because I don’t want you to feel about anyone like that except me.” Malia sounded vulnerable and it made Kira’s heart clench.

“Really?” She could hear the hope in her own voice.

“Yeah,” Malia’s voice came out breathy and Kira felt her heartbeat pick up. “I want to try something, is this okay?” Malia asked, leaning closer. Kira nodded quickly, and when Malia kissed her, everything suddenly felt right. Malia was warm and soft against her. Kissing in the car was difficult, but Kira really couldn’t bring herself to care when Malia’s lips were on hers. She couldn’t bring herself to care about anything but getting more kisses.

When they broke apart, they were both flushed and smiling. “So,” Kira started hesitantly. “Does this mean we’re not fake dating?”

Malia laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
